


Dance Dance

by Osomatsus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, eren and jean fighting, the normal modern au stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dance dance revolution battle<br/>eren vs jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance

Eren stood and watched Mikasa and Sasha go at it on the game, moving around to the beat, pressing the squares. Everybody was, impressed with them to a mild degree. They were only on easy, but Mikasa wasn’t missing a step. Sasha missed a few here and there, but Eren’s focus was taken as there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Jean looking at him.

“Hey, Jaeger,” you could hear the amount of ego he was holding in his voice.

“What?”

“I challenge you to Dance Dance Revolution when the girls are done.” He just what? Eren sighed, shrugging and going back to watch them. He figured, since they were doing so well, they had at least two songs left. When he turned to ask Jean about the challenge he accepted, he found that idiot was telling Connie about it, who was laughing and talking loudly so Sasha and Mikasa could hear him. Armin was smiling, watching the girls and laughing a bit at Connie.

After the girls were done, Jean stepped onto the game, swiping his card, looking to Eren. “Yo, Jaeger, we don’t have all night!” He smirked in delight, watching Eren step up beside him. With a sigh, Eren swiped his card as well, watching as Jean picked his difficulty. Beginner. Of course. A bit of thought went into it before Eren chose easy as well, avoiding beginner, much to Jean’s surprise. With a shrug to himself, Jean began scrolling through the songs, stopping to listen to one before looking to Eren with a grin. Not this one, any of them but this one.

The song began playing and Eren was already red with embarrassment. Of all the songs to pick, Jean chose Butterfly. They began moving, Jean having it easy and watching Eren work most of the time. His feet moved quickly around the squares. Down, right, left, down, up, right, left, up, down. At first Jean wasn’t amused, but slowly he started watching in awe, determined to stop it up a level and match Eren.

As the song finished, and began tallying up their point, Eren looked to Jean with a grin. “How do you like that, Kirstein?” He just turned to look at the screen, blinking as Eren got a B and Jean got a C in ranking. With a quick fistpump, Eren began scrolling through the songs. “Armin, which one?” Armin stepped over, watching the list before holding his hand up, taking the controls from Eren. Dammit Armin, really? Bumble Bee? With two groaning red faces, they both selected Easy as a difficulty, watching the screen.

Feet began moving quickly in struggle, Mikasa and Sasha giggling at how hard it was for the boys to hit the spots right. Soon Connie had his phone out, videotaping the two who were both staring at the screen with angry glares, staring down the arrows that moved up it, making them vanish with their feet.

It came to an end, Jean and Eren watching the screen tally up their scores, both of them receiving C rankings. “So who picks this time?”

“I do,” Mikasa walked over, scrolling through them before selecting Love Shine. Why all the girly weird songs? Both boys picked Easy again, waiting as the song began. Their feet began moving furiously, both immediately hating Mikasa for picking such a hard song. “Remember, whoever wins this is the champion of the dorks.” 

“I’ll buy the winner a slushie!” Sasha cheered, throwing her hands into the air for at least five seconds before bringing them down to take another drink of her slushie. All four spectators were amused at the boys, not noticing the few other people watching them. Eren was sweating from working so hard, under all this pressure, and Jean was about to start getting damp on the back of his neck if he worked any harder than he already was. Damn this game, damn Jean.

After the song ended, Eren bent over on instinct, trying to catch his breath. As points began to count up, they were both staring at the screen. Eren ranked D, Jean ranked C. They tied. “Fuck…” Jean whispered, looking to Eren. “Do we have to go again?” A simple shrug was all he got from Eren, who was panting as Armin rubbed his back and pat it a few times. They were both thinking about what would happen to them if they had to do three more songs. “Because I’d collapse.” Connie laughed at that comment, earning himself a smack from Jean.

Mikasa stepped up and swiped her card, Sasha doing the same. “We’ll play two and then you two can have a sudden death match. The two were on Intermediate, working hard, Sasha still holding her drink, and Mikasa had her pretzel in her mouth, bouncing around as she hang onto the handle behind her. These two are insane for sure. Armin continued to help Eren relax, rubbing his shoulders or lower back, talking to him quietly so Jean couldn’t hear. 

“Eren, try doing it like Mikasa, maybe you’ll be able to go faster if you hold onto that because you won’t lose your balance.” Eren shook his head, wanting to continue to play how he already was, watching Sasha instead, studying her moves. Sasha used her heel on the down arrow, toes on the side and up arrows, just putting heavy pressure. He recalled himself using his whole foot on each arrow. Jean was sitting on a stool to the pacman game, waiting patiently, looking at Eren every 12 seconds to check on him.

Finally the girls were done with both songs, letting Jean and Eren take the third, Sasha taking her turn to pick a song for them. And she probably picked the most normal one there was. Sakura. They listened to the music, beginning to step with the arrows. They both were rushing to get to the arrows, racing against the ascending shapes.

After their torture ended, they watched the points add up, Jean turning out with a D and Eren won with a C. “HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT KIRSTEIN!?” He leapt off the game board, looking with a grin to Sasha. She sighed with a smile and looking at her wallet. Armin shook his head, mutting something before standing up from his stool beside Connie.

“What flavor, Eren?”

“Blue Raspberry works.”

**Author's Note:**

> eren wins always  
> hes the protagonist he has to


End file.
